The Convict, The Hero, and The Victim
by Terminated15
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat, Harry Potter goes looking for Severus Snape. He wants answers. Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore entrusts the deaged Snape to Sirius Black for safekeeping. What could go wrong? Sirius lives, Snape lives, Dumbledore lives. Some Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

"Sirius! Please get down here and open this bloody door!" Albus Dumbledore bellowed in frustration after close to 15 minutes pounding on the door of Sirius's private quarters. Sirius groaned and rolled over. Slowly, he rolled out of bed and descended the steps towards the loud banging noise. His massive headache was proof that he probably shouldn't have downed four bottles of firewhiskey the night before.

When he finally got to the door, he flung it open... To find Albus Dumbledore holding a sleeping child that looked no older that 7.

"What, Albus!? What the bloody hell do you want?" Sirius demanded, annoyed at Dumbledore's unannounced arrival.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Well, Sirius, there has been an accident at school. Someone was deaged during potions class, and I'd like you to help."

Sirius's heart warmed. After Harry's disappearance after a rescue mission, he had been quite lonely. "Of course, Albus, I would love to help. But maybe-" here he groaned- "a hangover potion first?" Dumbledore smiled, and handed him the turquoise liquid.

After downing the foul tasting potion, Sirius turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Albus, what did you say his name was, again?"

"Well, Sirius..." Albus' reply was cut off as the child shifted in his arms and rubbed his eyes. The small boy turned towards Sirius, and the man's face darkened.

"Albus... What happened to him?"

Dumbledore waved him off. He put the boy in the ground, and knelt before him.

"Severus," he spoke softly, barely above a whisper. "Will you say hello to Mr. Sirius? He's going to take care of you for a little while."

The boy- Severus- looked up at Sirius and beamed. "Hello, Mr. Black!" He said, and something clicked in Sirius's mind.

"No."

"Sirius-"

"No fucking way, Albus! This is Snivellous? Why me?" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius, who else would look after him?"

Sirius growled. "Get out."

"Sirius, I have to leave him with y-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Sirius bellowed.

Dumbledore held up his hands in a peaceful gesture, apparating away.

Sirius huffed in frustration. Here he was, in charge of a young Snivellous. Why did this happen to him? His school rival, who belittled Harry, made his life hell in potions, the reason Harry was missing...

Harry Potter had gone MIA searching for Severus Snape after Voldemort's defeat. Harry, his godson, spent three years looking for the git, and here he was!

Severus looked up at Sirius. "Excuse me? Mr. Black?"

"What." Sirius's voice was dangerously low.

"May I have something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Why do you think I would let you eat my food? Off my table? After what you've done!"

Severus's face wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean? What did I do?"

Sirius appeared to have been punched in the gut. He didn't have his memories... Maybe, once he aged back again, he wouldn't have the deaged memories... That meant Snivelly wouldn't even thank him for all the work he did!

It just wasn't fair.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know how it turned into abuse. It started when Sirius backhanded the child for repeating his desire for something to eat. Severus just looked up at him with a miserable expression, but he didn't look surprised.

Sirius gave him food; not enough, but it was still food, and sent him to bed. The second time was about two hours later when the child whimpered-damn Dumbledore and his monitoring charms!- and awoke Sirius from his peaceful slumber.

Sirius barged into the small room, throwing the door open to hear Severus cry out.

"Stop! Please, I'll be good!" The boy cried in his sleep. That threw the recently cleared man into a frenzy.

"Snivellus! Shut up!" He screamed. The boy shot up from the bed into his arms- his dare he! Disgusted, Sirius threw Snape down, and when the boy tried to get up, he sent a vicious open-handed slap which sent the small child sprawling, kicking him in the ribs when he moved. Sirius stormed off to the kitchen for a stiff drink, leaving Severus curled up in a ball in the ground, weeping silently.

So the week dragged on. Sirius withheld dinner when the boy tried to go outside, and that night he was once again awakened by the monitoring charms.

Sirius crept into the kitchen. There was a crunching sound coming from around the corner. Sirius leapt around it and seized hold of Snape's shirt collar- the boy had snuck down to steal his food! In a fit of rage, he thrust the boy against the wall, strangling him. The boy fought, kicking his feet and twisting away, but stopped when Sirius drove his knee into his solar plexus. The convict only stopped when the boy was blue in the face. As soon as the boy weakly struggled to his feet, Sirius grabbed him by his dark, shoulder length hair and dragged him up the stairs. When he reached Snape's room, Sirius threw open the door and shoved Snape into it. He cast a locking charm on the door and strode for his bedroom to go to sleep.

The next day it was even worse. Dumbledore had packed Severus's wand in with the small amount of belongings, and somehow the boy already knew an unlocking charm. When Sirius woke up later that day- having slept through the monitoring spell's alert- he staggered to the bathroom to relieve himself. As he pulled off his pants and boxers, he turned to find the child swimming in an overflowing bath, happily splashing around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sirius bellowed, his face darkening.

"I- I was trying to take a-"

"SHUT UP!" Sirius grabbed his belt and threw the boy over the bathtub ledge. He placed a sticking charm on the boy's torso and began to bring the thick leather belt down viciously on Severus's unprotected back. The boy didn't make a peep. Sirius folded the belt in half and brought it down with renewed vigor, harder with each stroke. After 20 on Snape's back, Sirius began to move towards the child's bottom and thighs, feeling his rage leave when the child began to cry out. When Sirius was through with him, his back and thighs were bleeding, and his bottom red and swollen. And then, the madness set in.

Sirius Black began to rape Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks flew by in the same pattern. When Severus angered him, Sirius would beat him, with belt or by hand. When the convict was especially in a bad mood, he would make the child preform a sexual act with him. Many days, the boy would stay locked in his room, having to magically conjure food or drink.

One day, however, when Sirius was off visiting Dumbledore, Snape left his room, wandering around the mansion. In the kitchen, he stumbled upon a mirror. He looked at the mirror, and to himself, muttered "I need someone to save me."

Suddenly, the mirror shimmered. A man's face appeared. He had dark, messy hair, and glasses over beautiful green eyes. The most notable thing, however, was a zigzag shaped scar on his forehead.

"Sirius!" The man's face brightened. "You haven't called in so-" he frowned. "You're not Sirius."

"I-I'm sorry, I'll go, please don't tell the angry man!" The small child pleaded. The stranger looked at him with confusion.

"What's wrong? What happened to your face?" He asked, seeing the dark bruises.

"The scary man... When I do things he doesn't like, he hits me. It hurts. Please help me!" The child cried. "And sometimes, he-"

"SNIVELLUS!" A voice thundered from behind the child. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The child went pale.

The man on the other side of the mirror vanished.

Sirius grabbed the boy and bashed his head against the wall. "What were you doing!" He demanded. Hearing no response, he took off his belt, folding it in half. As he began to give Severus his worst beating yet, all hope of being rescued from this terrible place slipped away. Sirius grabbed the boy's throat, squeezing it as he continued to hit the boy's scarred form. Just as Sirius was about to pull down his pants, there was a knock at the door.

Harry Potter was surprised to feel the mirror burn in his pocket after so long. When the clearly abused child told him about the scary man, and Sirius yelled for him, he knew he had to do something. So when his godfather answered the door, he cut off the man's questions.

"Where is he, Sirius?" He demanded.

"Where is who?" His godfather asked. "There's no one here, Harry- and what the bloody hell? You should have called!" Harry looked wary, but began to walk towards the kitchen when he heard a small, scared voice from a tiny closet.

"Help me! I'm in here!"

Sirius went pale. The brat! Harry glared at his godfather before walking towards the closet. Quick as a flash, Sirius grabbed Harry's wrist.

"No! Stop, you-"

Harry threw open the closet. Inside, there was a small boy, covered in blood and bruises. Harry looked at his godfather in disgust.

"We're going to Dumbledore." And grabbing the child, Harry disaparated.

Sirius screamed in frustration. His godson, alive! He hadn't called, nothing! And Snape! He had spoke! Then Harry saw what he had done... Was that guilt? Ashamed, and terrified to what was coming, he apparated to Hogwarts.


End file.
